This IdeA proposal details a plan to create the Nebraska Center for Viral Pathogenesis (NCVP), a Center for Biomedical Research Excellence. The NCVP will combined the expertise and facilities of Nebraska's leading biomedical research entities: the two campuses of University of Nebraska-University of Nebraska-Lincoln and the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC)- and Creighton University (CU). The primary goal of the proposed Center is to build biomedical research capacity by creating an infrastructure that will link the strong virology programs of these institutions and will attract promising new investigators, with the common purpose of conducting innovative research addressing fundamental questions about the replicative cycle of HIV and other infectious agents and the host response that may lead to pathological changes, especially neuropathogenesis, and apoptosis. The NCVP will meet this goal by enabling collaborative research efforts among junior and established researchers, supporting them with state-of- the-art core facilities and providing a strong mentoring environment to attract and promote the development and promising investigators. The NCVP will also provide the administrative and programmatic infrastructure to establish a competitive, productive research enterprise. This will be accomplished through three components: 1) a Center Director with the vision, scientific expertise, and administrative experience to lead and mentor junior investigators and to develop a supporting infrastructure; 2) faculty development through support of four mentor junior investigators and to developing a supporting infrastructure; and 3) faculty enhancement through targeted recruitment of key researchers. The synergy resulting from the formation of the NCVP will elevate Nebraska's biomedical research to the next level of excellence. COBRE support will enable the Center to address some of the most serious viral and neuroimmune disorders facing the global community, and to compete effectively for external funding and sustain its programs into the future.